1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a display panel having an auxiliary having a Shore hardness ranging from D4 to D60 to protect a luminous display array and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel is extremely sensitive to water, and thus water needs to be isolated during fabrication such that OLED devices are not damaged. In a conventional OLED display panel, a thin film encapsulation is formed on the OLED devices to block permeation of water (moisture) and oxygen. However, it is inevitably to have a certain number of particles during the fabrication process of thin film encapsulation; these particles will damage the thin film encapsulation in an optical thin film attachment process to be performed, and will deteriorate the water and oxygen barrier effect. The insufficient water and oxygen barrier effect seriously affects the reliability and lifetime of OLED display panel, and hinders the development of OLED display panel.